Deception saves all
by KmKizmet
Summary: When Arthur finally finds Merlin in the hands of Morgana, he finds out that his closest friend practised magic. After his friend had been tortured for days, will he come to understand and accept Merlin's skill?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, guess what you guys?**

**i had an idea... So here's a small part of that idea. **

**Review and tell me if I should continue this. **

**And I will, once ROTIK (Reactions of the Idiot King) is finished, an hopefully that's soon.**

Merlin screamed out as Morgana dug the knife deep into the warlock's gut, the boy screaming out in pain as the door flew open. Arthur, along with Gwaine and Leon, stormed into the room where Morgana was holding Merlin captive. Merlin felt his heart shatter as he looked at his King. This was not going to end well, not at all. Morgana tore the knife from Merlin's stomach with a twisted grin, turning to the men.  
"Hello there, brother." Her voice was tight and forced, her eyes conveying strong feelings of hate as they bore into the man she despised.  
"Merlin-" Arthur gasped, looking at the black haired boy with concern and pain written on his face. The warlock looked into the blue eyes, regret filling the manservant's expression.  
"He still needs some decorating." Morgana murmured, looking over the tied up man. Arthur's blood froze as he watched Merlin's eyes fill with such a cold-blooded hate as Morgana smiled cruelly at him.  
"Go to hell Morgana." Merlin had said, his voice colder than ice, almost expressionless. Gwaine shared a stunned look with Arthur, the two looking back over at the two as Merlin screamed out in pain, Morgana's eyes flashing from gold to the normal color.  
"Leave him alone!" Gwaine yelled, lunging for the witch as Leon grabbed him, holding him back.  
"It will do you good, Arthur, to watch your servant die for something you did." Morgana said after Merlin's screams died down, leaving an almost lifeless man in it's wake. His head hung, his breath coming in short shallow gasps.  
"What have you done to him?" Arthur asked, fury and disgust in his voice.  
"Oh, Merlin?" Morgana laughed, "Care to tell him why I have gotten the chance to torture your pretty little head off?" Arthur saw Merlin tense slightly, only to relax almost instantly.  
"I'm getting sick of this Morgana." Merlin spat, lifting his head as he glared at the woman.  
"If you value your servant's life, Arthur, you would do as I say." Morgana said, holding the blade to Merlin's neck, "I'll kill him. Slit his throat."  
"Arthur, let her." Merlin managed to say as she lifted his head up by his hair.  
"What do you want?" Arthur asked, stepping up to her.  
"You're life." Morgana said, "I want you dead, and only then shall I release your servant."  
"Arthur, don't. I'm dead anyways-" Merlin stuttered. "Please."  
"I'll do it." Arthur said, his jaw set as he looked at Merlin. He couldn't let Merlin die because of his mistake. It was his fault he dragged him along. Morgana's eyes lit up. "But, under one condition."  
"What would that be?" Morgana snapped.  
"If you wanted to kill me, why torture Merlin?" Arthur asked. He saw Merlin visibly pale, seeming to be going through some sort of emotion, or decision.  
"He has other information I seek." Morgana said simply, sounding irritated. "He knows a sorcerer named Emrys, the one that is supposedly the reason you're still king to this day."  
"He is to be your doom also." Merlin muttered, Morgana snapping her eyes to him.  
"Now how do you know that?" Morgana gasped, her eyes suddenly very fearful.  
"What would he know about a sorcerer?" Arthur snapped, looking slightly betrayed as Merlin closed his eyes, shame clear on his expression.  
Arthur went down onto his knees as Morgana's eyes turned to gold. Morgana threw the blade at Arthur, the blade stopping right in front of his eyes as he met the warlock's golden eyes. Merlin's face held no emotion, but his eyes could have held more than enough guilt, remorse, shame and regret to last everyone's lifetimes. Betrayal stabbed Arthur, but before he could think much of it, Morgana had Merlin blasted back into the wall, the servant boy collapsing, his head having hit the wall very harshly.  
"You have magic?" Morgana asked, looking at the boy who was on the floor, too weak to move. "You have magic, and I never even knew?!"  
"Of course, I mean with all your hate to your family." Merlin spat out. "You were all too blind, all too easy to beat."  
"You've never once beat me." Morgana snapped, "You're just a pathetic little Druid boy."  
"I'm no Druid." Merlin's voice ran clear, as he tried standing, using the wall for his support. He felt dizzy as he murmured some harsh words in the old religion, his eyes flashing gold as Morgana screamed, collapsing to her knees.  
Arthur saw Merlin's mouth twitch to a frown, pain and regret in his eyes as he watched the witch glare back at him before disappearing. He also saw the man's breath hitch, doubling over. His servant, the man who had just suddenly had sorcery and had enough power to scare off Morgana. That man looked up at Arthur from him knees, clutching his stomach as his knife wound seemed to register with his head and body.  
"Arthur." Merlin gasped, knowing that the prince wasn't too happy. Arthur felt pain sear through him as he noticed that there was no trace of any emotion in the younger man. "Sire, I'm sorry." Merlin quickly corrected himself, unable to look into the King's eyes as he heard the man's footsteps come nearer to where he was.  
"Merlin, you have magic?" Arthur's voice was full of disbelief. Merlin looked up at him, about to answer when suddenly, he passed out, his breathing labored and shallow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me tell you a funny story... I got this sort mixed up with overtaken as i wrote this chapter. **

**So I got to rewrite it.. And use the chapter I wrote for this on overtaken..**

**It's not the funniest thing to do.**

* * *

"Sire, Gaius says the servant boy is awake." Drinn said after he was called into the throne room. Arthur looked at Drinn, recognising the new member of the knights. He was a good man, fairly skilled with the sword.  
"Is he now?" Arthur asked, sitting up even strainer. Drinn didn't think it was possible that he could have, for he was already sitting up strait as can be.  
"Yes, Sire." Drinn said.  
"I shall be on my way." Arthur said, "You are dismissed." The knight nodded, then turned to walk out of the room.  
Arthur took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he wondered what he would dare do. Sure, he was angry, betrayed. But he could also understand why he was never told he had magic in the first place, with his father against all kinds of magic, but what if Merlin started after he got to Camelot? Questions just kept battering into his head as he let out the air screaming at him in his lungs.  
He walked slowly to Gaius' chambers, only to approach the door to hear Merlin's voice, the panic and fear in it as he seemed to yell at Gaius. Arthur's blood stopped cold in its track as he took in the tone he hadn't ever thought he'd hear from the manservant. It almost sounded desperate, and in pain.  
"Merlin, will you just understand." Gaius shouted back, Arthur stepping away from the door. Gaius wasn't known to shout, not ever. "I called Arthur here so that you two can talk it out. This isn't easy for me either Merlin, but the sooner he knows the truth, the better things will be for the both of you."  
"He hates sorcerers, magic-" Merlin growled back. "Not once has he ever considered it to be good. He was never even taught to think that way, and you expect me to tell him that my very being is magic?! Why don't you just kill me yourself?"  
"Now Merlin, don't talk like that." Gaius murmured, sounding pained. "You must give him a chance. You have done too much for him that says magic can't be all that horrible."  
"Who's to say he still won't trust me? Morgana was sweet, innocent.. Perhaps the nicest person I've ever known, and look at what happened to her." Merlin said, Arthur noticing the regret in his voice.  
"Blind hatred caused that Merlin," Gaius said, "Hardly any of it was your fault."  
"I knew she had magic, I knew, Gaius. If I had just told her-"  
Arthur finally knocked on the door, unable to stand the eavesdropping anymore. Both the men fell silent in the room, before Gaius called him into the room. Merlin was sitting on the bench at the table, all bandaged up. Gaius was at his work bench, working on a draught of sorts. Arthur closed the door behind him, looking at the raven haired man, who had his head bowed over the table, head on his hands.  
"I'm glad to see you Sire, I trust you are well?" Gaius asked, not sparing a glance in the King's direction.  
"Of course I am." Arthur replied, his eyes never leaving the hunched over servant, noticing the man slightly jump as he spoke.  
"Merlin," Gaius started, his voice soothing, "I will be back within an hour or two, I've got rounds to make and patients to visit." Gaius grabbed his pouch as he put the draught in it, heading to the door.  
"Gaius, just be careful." Merlin's voice rang through Arthur's mind. The man's voice sounded almost dead. Arthur felt guilt run through him, knowing that Merlin wouldn't be feeling like that if he hadn't been so fearful of him.  
Fearful, was that really what Merlin was of Arthur?  
"Merlin." Arthur finally managed to say after Gaius had left. Merlin jerked his head up, looking at Arthur, fear prominent in his eyes.  
"Yes, Sire?" Merlin said quietly, his eyes darting around the room nervously, towards the two doors as if he was calculating how far it was to either of them, if he could even make it to one in his condition.  
"Merlin, don't worry, I don't want to kill you." Arthur said slowly, walking up to the table, sitting down across from him.  
"Easy for you to say." Merlin murmured, avoiding eye contact with the King. "I broke the law, I committed treason Sire, you have all right to punish me." His voice was even more emotionless than ever, Arthur noticing a slight tremble running through his body.  
"You saved my life, Merlin. I'm not about to doom yours because of that." Arthur retaliated, "I have already told myself that I will listen to everything you have to say, before thinking anything different of you."  
"Sire, that means a lot." Merlin's voice was filled with a little bit of hope, his head lifting a bit. Arthur sighed, because in all truth, he was so very angry inside, and so very betrayed. None of that would help him find anything out about the sorcery Merlin dealt with.  
"I promised my people a fair trail when I became king, and I don't want to be a tyrant like my father was, Merlin." Arthur said, sounding a bit harsher than he should have. He saw Merlin tense up again, alarm and fear spreading onto his face.  
"This is my trial then, Sire?" Merlin asked, his voice a bit higher than normal, his features suddenly very guarded. Much too guarded for Arthur's liking. Arthur looked into the man's blue eyes, wondering how they ever ended up turning gold in the first place.  
"Yes." Arthur murmured.  
"Why is it not in front of the council Sire?" Merlin asked simply. Arthur wanted to yell and scream at him, tell him to quit calling him Sire, to act like Merlin. To not be the sorcerer he has to punish, but he didn't want to ruin any chance of getting Merlin to explain.  
"Since you are my manservant," Arthur started, "It is my responsibility to deal with you and give you the proper punishment." Merlin seemed to consider that, then nodded.  
"What do you wish to know, Sire?" Merlin asked, then added, "I presume I'm not explaining anything on my own, since it is a trial." Arthur nodded in agreement.  
"I shall ask you a question, Merlin, and I only want a direct answer that only answers the question." Arthur said. "Do you practise magic?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the delay, stuff has really hit all at once between band and homework and school.**

**dont kill me for running behind, I'm adjusting to my schedule. **

**So, for those who are reading my other stories too... My apology is having both of them updated, and posted up within the next twelve hours!**

**overtaken will be updated shortly after this. **

* * *

"Yes." Arthur heard the defeat in his manservant's voice before it reached his eyes.  
"Did you practise it before you came to Camelot?" Arthur didn't want to hear the answer, having the feeling he already knew it.  
"Yes."  
"Did you come here with the intent to harm me, or anyone of the royal court?" Arthur doubted it could possibly be true, but he had to ask the question, it adds up to the fairness of the trial.  
"No." Merlin said, both the men looking into each other's eyes as they studied each other intensely.  
"Have you ever used magic against me?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin as he saw the guarded look in the man's eyes fall as he bowed his head in shame.  
"Yes." Arthur's breath hitched in shock, anger piling up further.  
"Did you mean ill intent?"  
"No." Arthur felt oddly relieved, hearing that, but the anger was still prominent in Arthur's mind.  
"Who taught you magic?" Arthur asked.  
"No one." Merlin said, to Arthur's annoyance.  
"You should feel no need to lie." Arthur said, "I'm not going to harm the person."  
"I'm not lying." Merlin's voice held steady as he looked Arthur in the eyes. "Sire, it's the truth."  
"How did you learn magic then?" Arthur snapped out, his anger slowly getting the best of him.  
"I didn't." Merlin stated, still holding the king's gaze.  
"People can't just know magic!" Arthur raised his voice. He saw Merlin sit up strait, looking the king in the eyes. "How do you even have magic then?"  
"I was born with it." He said, sounding calm, if anything somewhat weary and wary both.  
"How were you born with it?" The King asked, looking even more repulsed. Merlin seemed like he knew the king was losing all composure he had.  
"Sire, I have no idea." Merlin replied with a shrug.  
"That's a lie." Arthur snapped. Merlin gritted his teeth, returning the glare Arthur had developed.  
"No, Arthur. It's not." Merlin said, Arthur's temper having clearly snapped.  
"You better learn some respect for your king." Arthur snarled, "That is no way to address your employer and your king."  
"I've done it every day up until today." Merlin snapped, "Your Highness, my Lord, Master, what shall I call you? Sire, perhaps? Or maybe Sir, or Your Kingliness."  
"What made you turn to magic Merlin?" Arthur sighed, looking at him with one last hurt look. "What did I do to you to make you turn to sorcery?" He saw Merlin's wall crumble, the man looking like a wounded animal.  
"You did nothing, Sire." Merlin whispered, "I am telling you the truth, Arthur. I was born with magic. It isn't something I got to choose."  
"Then why didn't you just come clean in the first place?" Arthur snapped. Merlin crossed his arms, looking at him with a familiar stubborn look Arthur had gotten so very used to.  
"Your father would have killed me, all of the Kingdoms have had magic banned." Merlin said simply. "He would have had me dead just like every other sorcerer he has found."  
"Then why didn't you at least tell me?" Arthur asked, knowing that this was the most conflicting situation he could have ever been presented with.  
"You would have gone to your father." Merlin said. "Either that or you would have killed me yourself, you aren't exactly all thrilled about sorcery either."  
"I haven't ruled anything like my father, Merlin." Arthur said.  
"There's still the fear that you will become your father, Arthur." Merlin snapped. "It's not like you lifted the ban, the ban is still there."  
"What are you implying?" Arthur started feeling sick, his head pounding as his heart sped up, bile rising in his throat.  
"I won't let you go against your own laws." Merlin said, looking as impassive as ever. "Not for me. I'm a manservant, and that's it."  
"The knights will kill me if I lock you up." Arthur said. Merlin scowled, Gaius suddenly strolling into the room only to set his stuff down, closing the door.  
"Arthur?" Gaius asked, looking at the King, who was standing, his jaw clenched.  
"Gaius, I would appreciate it if you would get the guards for me." Arthur said, turning to him. "Merlin is under arrest for treason against Camelot and the royal court." Arthur saw the worry appear in Gaius' eyes, immediately replaced with fear and disbelief.  
"Sire?" He asked, giving Merlin a puzzled look. "What did I miss?"  
"He admitted to being a sorcerer, and he won't tell me anything other than that." Arthur snapped. Gaius looked at Merlin again, then nodded, walking out of the chambers to get the guards.  
Arthur watched Merlin as the guards came in, following Gaius. Merlin had his arms crossed, his mouth set in a grim line as the guards came up to him with cuffs, swords drawn. Merlin closed his eyes with a nod of his head, putting his arms out as he let them out shackles on him. Arthur felt his whole resolve crumble when he saw the man's breath hitch a few times, a single tear rolling down the man's face as he opened his eyes.  
"Gaius, I'll be fine." Merlin murmured with a lifeless smirk. "I'm sorry, I really screwed it up-"  
"It's all right Merlin." Gaius said as Merlin was dragged out of the chambers. It was only then that Gaius's resolve fell, and he stumbled to the table, sitting down carefully on it.  
"Arthur," Gaius said, glancing over at the King, "Why didn't you give him a chance? He's a good kid, he's never hurt anyon-"  
"He's a sorcerer Gaius. He won't tell me anything other than that, how am I supposed to trust that?!" Arthur yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't tell you guys how strange it is to talk to anyone about writing. I usually keep it hidden away, as if I don't write stories.**

**Tell me, do most writers not like their work to be shared among people they know?**

**Anyways, I'm thinking this story has two, maybe three chapters left?**

**Here it is:**

* * *

"He isn't just a sorcerer Arthur!" Gaius snapped, looking at him with disapproving eyes. "He is magic itself, magic in human form. He was born with it, and always has been living in fear of being found out. He didn't know the damnedest thing about sorcery when he came to Camelot, all he knew was that he had powers, and not once has he used them to defy Camelot or it's King. Arthur, he even protected your father at times."

"How does he know so much now compared to before he came to Camelot?" Arthur asked, looking at Gaius in suspicion.

"Someone had to teach him something." Gaius stated, not sparing Arthur another glance as he went to take a look at some herbs.

"I didn't think you ever practised sorcery-" Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"Your Father kept me around only because I renounced myself as a sorcerer and swore never to use it." Gaius said. "I still haven't, well, not really. I've used it on Merlin a few times when I didn't think he'd make it through the night without dying."

"Why'd you teach him sorcery?" Arthur asked. "Does the law mean nothing to you?!"

"I taught the boy sorcery because he needed to learn how to control his powers, Arthur." Gaius said, turning to the King.

"He could have just trusted me, Gaius. You should have told me."

"It wasn't my secret to share." Gaius snapped, "He has come home several times since he's been in Camelot, Arthur, and every single time he was pretty much dying."

"If he was in such bad shape, wouldn't someone have told me?" Arthur asked, "I know Merlin, and he never once complained about being injured, or in pain."

"Of course he wouldn't." Gaius sighed, sitting down. "Now, Arthur, can you leave an old man to rest? I have no intentions at all to continue this with you until you act calmly and not so rashly."

"Gaius, you're leaving me no choice. If you don't comply with me, I'll have no choice but to lock you away too." Arthur said, almost wincing underneath the old man's sharp gaze.

"Do as you wish Sire." Gaius snapped, "Anything to get some quiet and peace." Arthur winced, hearing the words clearly, even though the man had mumbled them. "I did nothing wrong, but show a young warlock how to control his powers so he couldn't harm anyone."

Arthur sighed in irritation, running a hand through his hair as Gwaine stormed into the room. The two looked up at the knight who had slammed the door open and closed in a fury, his jaw clenched and his fists balled up. Gaius gave him a dead pan look that both the boys flinched under.

"Not in here, now both of you, out." Gaius snapped, "I am going to bed, and in the morning I am going to tend to Merlin's injuries, for he is a patient of mine and that's final."

"Can't he just heal his own damn wounds?!" Arthur yelled. Gaius smirked in annoyance, looking at Arthur as if he was an idiot.

"He's horrible at healing sire. If he was any good he'd have healed you those several times you were injured." Gaius said, "If he were to dare try healing I daresay he may make it worse. Now, leave an old man alone." The two boys hightailed it out of the chambers, the two tensed, and ready for the other to speak up.

Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at the knight, hardly able to stand being himself at the moment. Merlin had to have been struggling more on the inside than he was, and he had no idea what for. He wasn't the one who was betrayed and lied to for years on end. The knight, to Arthur's surprise didn't speak up, either too mad or too irritated at his King. The tension stayed in between the two as they found themselves walking to the courtyard.

"Will you tell me something?" Gwaine finally asked, his voice oddly calm. It was as if he was trying to see the situation clearly, which was very rare for the knight.

"Sure." Arthur said, his hands clenched into fists.

"What would you do if I were to tell you Merlin disappeared before the guards could even finish locking him up?" Gwaine asked. Arthur's head jerked up in shock.

"He escaped?! Why didn't the bells go off?" He asked. Gwaine frowned.

"The guards were knocked out, and I just happened to see it all happen." Gwaine stated. "What did you do to him? When- when I saw his face, his expression-" the knight paused, stumbling for words, "Arthur, he lacked emotion- his eyes didn't shine. It was almost as if he had died on the inside."

"We had an argument, and I sent him to the dungeons." Arthur said, "He actually went willingly, so why would he-"

"Escape?" Gwaine scowled, looking at Arthur. "He escaped because those two guards were here just after the time of the great purge, that they knew he was arrested for treason, and that he is a sorcerer. Where would you take someone like that?"

"I thought that the cell was long destroyed." Arthur said, sounding shocked.

"That cage, those chains you were going to put him in," Gwiane spat, "The low life sorcerer's your father put into there were weakened enough, just imagine someone with the power to take on your sister, and how much that would affect him."

"I didn't wish for that, surely Merlin knew that- or at least assume-"

"I don't think he did Arthur." Gwaine said, "All I know is that we might have just lost him."

* * *

**At this time I realised that this is the last chapter I have actually written out and chapter eleven is being written out, and it's not going so well... So I will be taking requests as to what you guys want to happen next, so please, let me know.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
